


Blue - (Like) Dirty Work

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blue Hair, Creepy Hannibal, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Work (All Time Low album), Dom Hannibal, Everyone Loves Hannibal, Everyone Wants Hannibal, Fancy Hannibal, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Will, Genderfluid Will Graham, Hair Dyeing, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, No Cannibalism, Philosophy, Professor Hannibal, Safewords, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Songfic, Sub Franklyn, Sub Will, Switch Will, Teacher Hannibal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Will, Teen Will Graham, Teenage Drama, Unorthodox Hannibal, Will Graham Has Blue Hair, Will Graham With Blue Hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a blue haired genderfluid psychology student and a switch. One day he sees philosophy professor Dr. Hannibal Lecter in one of the clubs and wants him more than anything. Also he wants to win a bet he once made. The problem's just that he isn't sure if a weird kid like him will ever have a chance with Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>It's all in the tags (i guess).</p><p>//Songfic to all the songs from All Time Low's Dirty Work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue - (Like) Dirty Work

I let it ride on a bad bet  
I doubled down on a sinking ship  
I need a second to catch my breath  
Do you want me  
Or do you want me dead?

Will Graham was a psychology student in his third semester and he was infamous in all the special clubs.  
He had blue hair, wore worn-out shirts and had an out of bed hairstyle that made him look a bit out of place every time he leaned at the bar in one of them.  
He let his eyes wander over the crowd and took a sip from his beer. He was in a dominant mood today, like most of the evenings he came here.  
At the other end of the room he saw Franklyn. Gladly the guy wasn't looking into his direction. Will wasn't in the mood for his whiny begging.  
Franklyn was such a submissive he couldn't handle anything alone. He was insecure and needy. He was good for a fuck at one day and challenging enough for one or two training lessons but not interesting enough to be chased after or to try to claim him. Franklyn had more than one Dom at a time and Will was glad about that.  
Today he seemed to have found one. He was talking to a tall man with brown hair. Will could only see his backside at first but then he turned to have a better look at the Sub in front of him and he could see his face.  
Will swallowed hard and put his beer down. He knew that guy. His name was Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He was philosophy professor at his university.  
He's never been in one of his lectures but he's seen him in the hallways. He was beautiful man. At university he usually wore suits. And combed back his hair. Now he was in a black shirt and matching pants, both emphasised his body but wasn't skin tight. His hair fell untamed into his eyes. He looked raw. And absolutely desirable. He wanted him. Wanted him to tell him what to do. More than anything else.  
That's when he remembered the worst bet he ever made. Getting a teacher into bed. Now it's the chance to win that damn bet before the semester - the deadline Will, Alana and Beverly agreed on when they were drunk as hell - was over.  
But before he could wonder further about the where and when, realisation hit him. Franklyn prefered possessive Doms. What if this one wanted to kill him for once touching what is now his? Or if he even was just not interested in a blue haired student that wasn't even cisgender?  
Will washed away his worries with another sip of his beer. He just had to try.


End file.
